marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Master Mold (Earth-616)
, Bolivar Trask, Stephen Lang | Relatives = Bolivar Trask (designer, deceased), Stephen Lang (rebuilder, deceased), Sentinels Mk I (defunct), Number Two (following model, defunct), Sentinels Mk III (defunct), Tri-Sentinel (defunct), Nimrod (permanent fusee), Bastion (reincarnation, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 30'0" | Weight = Variable | Weight2 = , depending on available materials | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = Grey | UnusualSkinColour2 = (usually), but variable depending on available materials | UnusualFeatures = Robotic body, sometimes appears to be built from scrap metal. | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Mutant Hunter | Education = | Origin = Sentinel robot | PlaceOfBirth = Sentinel Headquarters, New York; Later rebuilt at the Sentinel Space Station in Earth orbit | PlaceOfDeath = New York City, New York | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = X-Men Vol 1 15 | Death = Secret Avengers Vol 1 37 | Quotation = All systems on-line and fully functional. Master Mold once more restored... to full operational capability. | Speaker = Master Mold | QuoteSource = Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 246 | HistoryText = Master Mold was created by Bolivar Trask to build an army of MK I Sentinels to control the mutant population. However, this version was damaged when the Sentinel Headquarters was destroyed by the X-Men. After Trask's death, the government of the United States put the Sentinel operation under the command of a Stephen Lang, a mutant-hating bigot who began reconstructing Sentinels with Trask's notes for his own goals. The Inner Circle of the Hellfire Club provided him with funds, not knowing that he wanted to kill all mutants. Lang rebuilt the Master Mold, but did not use it. During a battle against the X-Men, they destroyed the space station where Lang and the Sentinels were. Lang was lobotomized, but his memory-engrams were printed in Master Mold's computers. Thus, Master Mold suddenly believed that it was Lang himself. Surviving the explosion, Master Mold built a new base on a nearby asteroid and then went to Earth to capture Angel and Iceman. Master Mold also, accidentally, captured the Hulk. The three heroes managed to escape their prison and the Hulk severely damaged Master Mold. Master Mold tried to blow away the station to destroy the mutants, but the mutants and the Hulk managed to escape. The damaged body of Master Mold fell into the sea, off the coast of Alaska. Using its reconstruction facilities, the wreckage from an oil platform, and sunken ships, Master Mold was again complete and detected X-Factor leader, Cyclops, in Anchorage, looking for his missing wife and son. Master Mold attacked him, but Cyclops tricked him into shooting gas storage tanks The resulting explosion destroyed Master Mold's body, again, but its brain module survived. Somehow, Master Mold reached Muir Island and mind controlled Dr. Moira MacTaggert. Master Mold then made her create the Retribution Virus, which stopped mutants from using their powers and then killed them. However, Dr. MacTaggert's lover, Banshee, noticed something wrong and called Cyclops for help. Cyclops went to Muir Island and Master Mold tried to kill him twice, but failed. Master Mold infected Banshee and a mutant girl with the virus, and then captured them. Cyclops tried to stop Master Mold's robots from taking them away, but was then defeated. However, he managed to rescue Dr. MacTaggert from the mind control. Dr. MacTaggert then tried to research for a cure, but Muir Island was then invaded by Master Mold's robots, which were led by an special robot, Conscience, which was programmed with Lang's memory-engrams and a skill to feel emotions. Dr. MacTaggert, Cyclops, and his ally, Callisto, were defeated by the robots, infected with the virus (except for Dr. MacTaggert), and taken to Master Mold. Master Mold and the Conscience discovered that the virus had mutated and also killed normal humans. Master Mold insisted on using it anyhow, assuming that a small number of normal humans would survive that could be controlled to avoid the birth of new mutants. However, Conscience, being emotional, decided that it would be unfair and apparently destroyed Master Mold, and later itself, to avoid the use of the virus. Somehow Master Mold survived and then fought Power Pack and the X-Men, before merging with the advanced Sentinel Nimrod and being forced into the Siege Perilous. The Master Mold reappeared and joined Father's Descendants. Master Mold "died" in the final battle against the Secret Avengers, after being overpowered by Captain Britain. | Powers = Robot: As a robot, Master Mold is immune to poisons, sickness and mind attacks. He can also survive underwater or without air. His hull provides him with protection. His brain module can be detached and repair themselves, building a new body providing that they find enough metal; anyone touching the brain module suffers electric damage. Sentinel: Being a Sentinel, he has all the weapons of Mk I Sentinels and Mk III Sentinels. * Mutant detection * Flight * Tracking missiles * Sleep-inducing Beacon * Mind control * Ice-blast * Self-Repair | Abilities = With Lang's memory-engrams, Master Mold is an expert in electronics and robotics, constructing different robots to prove it. | Strength = Superhuman strength with an unknown upper limit. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Flight under his own power. | Weapons = Internal weapons. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Bring on the Bad Guys: Manufacturing Menace - Master Mold }} Category:Silver-Age Characters Category:Siege Perilous users Category:Master Molds Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Cryokinesis Category:Mind Control Category:Robotics Category:Regeneration